


Diet Mountain Dew | 激浪轻怡

by Aeon_Warden



Series: EVA!OPM [6]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Genos, Evangelion AU, M/M, Top Saitama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: 柠檬味的激浪，荒淫无度的夏天，甜蜜却可能致癌的糖
Relationships: Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)
Series: EVA!OPM [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638070
Kudos: 3





	Diet Mountain Dew | 激浪轻怡

**Author's Note:**

> Evangelion AU删减片段，当原作背景看也没有问题，和AU主线剧情几乎没有关联  
> BGM：Lana Del Rey - Diet Mountain Dew  
> Chaos Chaos - Do you feel it?

1  
物是人欲望的具现。有人的绿植盈满花园，有人的华服撑满衣柜，有人的书籍摞了一堆又一堆……然而埼玉是个极简主义者。除去英雄活动，他的爱好便屈指可数，游戏和漫画借了又还，衣服穿来穿去也不过那么几件，房间里永远像逃犯般空空荡荡，仿佛时刻准备好下一秒就打点行装消失不见。  
物是人存在的证明。他加入了英雄协会，又成为了NERV的驾驶员，却从未产生任何归属感。又或者，他不需要任何归属感。兴趣使然是自由的，可以随心所欲开始或停止，而当它被捆绑了其他的附加条件时便不再如此。  
他平躺在榻榻米上，凝望着被黑夜染作钴蓝的天花板，目光停滞在月光透过窗帘缝隙留下的那条细细的银丝，直到它因袭来的困意而渐渐模糊。  
闭上双眼，耳畔聒噪的蝉鸣愈发遥远，但有什么声音正由远及近。  
脚步声。随后是深呼吸。  
“老师。……您睡着了吗？”  
和式房间的推拉门不带锁，因此杰诺斯本可以不经过问直接进来，但他选择了那种更加礼貌也更加疏远的方式。他已经不会像初见时那样肆意闯入埼玉的生活了。或许他领会了人际的边界，或许他明白了自我的界限，而代价是……“心之壁”的产生。  
埼玉起身打开了门——这是他能给出的最直截了当的回答。他看到改造人黯淡的光学镜头重新亮起，但其中的情绪五味杂陈。  
“很抱歉这么晚来打扰您。”杰诺斯上前一步，“我……可以拥抱您吗？”  
埼玉张开了双臂。凑近的一瞬间，他瞥见了弟子眼角若隐若现的泪光，月色下犹如细碎的钻石。  
杰诺斯从来不会哭泣，至少不会在埼玉面前。感情流失的副作用是，他常常丧失共情能力。他忘记了人是有七情六欲的，即便钢铁铸就的人，也是会感到悲伤的。  
“想来点汽水吗？也许你需要一些多巴胺之类的……”埼玉顺手从柜子上拿出一瓶激浪轻怡，那是昨天特卖的战利品之一。递出去的瞬间他忽然有些后悔，但他实在不擅长如何安慰别人。杰诺斯兴许有些意外，他并没有急着打开，而是端详着瓶身——这让埼玉更加无地自容了。  
“老师知道……激浪为什么叫Mountain Dew吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“Mountain dew原本是私酿烈酒的统称。上世纪的美国，有两兄弟在调制鸡尾酒时无意间得到了这种柠檬味的饮料，从此风靡一时。所以……它本质上是一种代用品。”  
“Ersatz。”他说，眼帘低垂。  
替代的，人造的。无论在何种语言里，它都常常与“虚假”“粗制滥造”等含义相联系。  
“有时我审视着镜中的自己，会觉得……这一切并不属于我。义体不过是一件衣服，一层外壳，一个外置设备……而真正的我，兴许早已在某间地下室里风蚀朽烂。”  
“杰诺斯……”  
改造人旋开瓶盖，猛地一饮而尽，仿佛它确乎是某种醉人的烈酒。房间里安静得出奇，甚至能听到碳酸气泡在口腔中炸开的轻响。  
他们之间的距离太过危险，埼玉想。他的直觉素来准确，下一秒他便感受到了杰诺斯柔软的唇瓣，带着柠檬的酸与代糖的甜，又如此苦涩——或许是因为他脸颊湿漉漉的泪痕。试探很快便转为侵略，双臂将他紧紧拥入怀中，改造人灵巧的舌尖在埼玉的口腔肆意搅动。而埼玉不得不推开他，手忙脚乱。  
因为他发现，自己可耻地起了反应。

2  
液体是没有边界的。唯有盛装在容器里，它才有了形状。  
人也是一样。  
赛克斯曾说过，AT力场是自我的轮廓。但她没有告诉埼玉和杰诺斯的是，一旦这层心之壁被打破，人类便会融化为LCL——生命最初的形态，原始之汤。  
他们倒在榻榻米上，那瓶激浪轻怡随之倾洒，无形无状的渍折射着晶莹的月光。  
无需理会。他们知道，饮料即便蒸发也不会留下黏腻的痕迹。代糖终究不是真正的糖。  
无暇理会。埼玉被杰诺斯压倒在地，意识几乎融解。改造人在他脸颊和脖颈印下密集的亲吻，犹如鸟喙轻啄。  
“你知道自己在干什么吗……杰诺斯。”  
“我渴望您。想要感受您。想与您……融为一体。”  
这世上没人能强迫埼玉做任何事，他称之为一种自由。  
四天前，埼玉拒绝了杰诺斯的告白。因为他感到一种难以名状的焦虑——自我边界被跨越的焦虑。他并不排斥杰诺斯，可他们都不知晓如何维持合适的距离。他尚未准备好向任何人完全敞开心扉，或完全接纳一个他者，即便是杰诺斯。  
然而，埼玉想，也许他们之间存在着一种别样的吸引，一种他不愿承认的、特殊的连系。正因如此，埼玉放任了弟子的狎昵之举，正如初见时杰诺斯面对那场意外毫不惊讶一样。  
“请原谅我的僭越……”  
杰诺斯吻着他，解开了埼玉的睡衣，仿佛剥开易碎的卵壳。不，埼玉说，然后出其不意地脱掉了弟子那层紧绷着的牛仔长裤。改造人的臀部意外地柔软，似乎是某种仿生硅胶材质，令埼玉的心不禁为之一颤。  
“老师也已经硬得不行了呢。”  
在埼玉仍沉浸于缺氧的晕眩时，杰诺斯握住了他的性器，将铃口抵在一处温暖的所在。  
“别总是这么着急啊——不扩张就插入的话，你会坏掉的。”  
“没关系。即便坏掉……也会有替代品。”  
“不要说这种话。”他握住杰诺斯的手腕，“你是独一无二的。无论替换多少具义体，你的本质都不会改变。”  
“……这次可能不同以往了。”  
昏暗的房间中无法看清动作，但他能感受到杰诺斯的泪滴在他的胸膛，像汽油一样温暖，也像他合金的体表一样。杰诺斯是个话匣子，许多事情即便埼玉不问，他也会自己说出来。但即便他缄口不言，埼玉也会尊重他的选择。  
“让我为你扩张吧。”

3  
埼玉的手指探进那隐秘花丛的瞬间，杰诺斯的躯体微微战栗着，恍若迎接神明触碰的修女。改造人的甬道意外地富有弹性，毫不费力地就能容纳食指和中指，乃至无名指。杰诺斯情不自禁以腰臀迎合着手指的辗转，润滑液像开了闸，将埼玉的掌心打湿。  
“好痒……请老师……再深一点……”  
手指无异于抱薪救火。欲望的驱使下，杰诺斯用手将埼玉发烫的性器对准穴口，迫不及待地坐了下去，想必业已忍耐多时。紧窄的蜜穴犹如一张小嘴吞下了龟头，随即将肉棒吮吸至更深处，贪得无厌地一插到底。  
他们谁都没有提议开灯。或许是因为，黑暗能将视觉以外的感官无限放大。杰诺斯的声音从未如此淫靡，每一声呻吟都像挠在埼玉的心尖上，令人欲罢不能。逐渐适应了阴茎的粗大，杰诺斯开始小幅度地上下运动起来，细细的一线月辉横亘在他的义体，为他笼罩上一层朦胧暧昧的光芒。目睹那双金色的光学镜头因快感而明灭，他不禁握住杰诺斯的手，与他十指相扣，仿佛要抓住这个瞬间。  
“感觉痛的话一定要说出来。”  
“非常舒服……老师……好棒……”  
埼玉几乎无法思考。杰诺斯浑圆紧致的臀部在他的大腿上撞击，每一下都伴以噗滋的水声，花径的褶皱随抽插而张弛，将他的理智尽数吸走。而杰诺斯也没什么不同。他撑在埼玉身上，卖力吞吐着肉棒的每一寸，像只贪欢的小动物。  
“老师……哈啊……啊！老师、那里是……”  
“是杰诺斯的G点吗？”  
“呜嗯……”  
杰诺斯甚至无法组织出完整的答句。埼玉环抱着弟子的脖颈，将他俯身拉向自己，舌尖侵占着他的口腔，手则向下游走，摸索着那蛇骨般凹凸有致的外部金属脊柱。  
欲望的漩涡中，他们愈陷愈深。改造人的思绪搅得一团乱，被封缄的唇齿间泄出软糯的呻吟，腰臀因过于强烈的快感而扭动得毫无章法。他看上去像一个人形飞机杯，纤细的腰肢被埼玉握在手中上上下下，而他只能无助地喘息着，面对潮水般的快感无所适从。  
“好喜欢埼玉老师……”  
杰诺斯扶住埼玉结实的臂膀，将自己全身心交予身下之人——他的老师、他的恋人、他的主宰。埼玉耳畔盈满杰诺斯温热的吐吸，如同西方奇幻中的巨龙，饱含燎人的火焰。与此同时，金属指节压紧的力度突然加大——他知道杰诺斯即将达到临界了。  
“要去了，老师……啊啊……”  
杰诺斯弓起脊背，身躯不住地颤抖着，小穴一阵收紧，夹得埼玉险些缴械投降。  
“老师还没有射出来吗……”  
弟子的声音里还带着些许哭腔。埼玉吻了吻他湿润的眼角：“还没有哦。杰诺斯想要多少次都可以。”  
兴许太纵容他了。可面对这样一幅旖旎的光景，又有谁能说得出一个“不”字呢。  
“那么，请老师做到我坏掉为止。”  
“不会让你坏掉的。绝对。”  
埼玉将杰诺斯抱起，轻柔地放在榻榻米上，后者食髓知味地张开了双腿，毫不遮拦地展示着饥渴的穴口。那张小嘴仍在因高潮的余韵而一张一合，被埼玉揉搓时流出了更多淫水，仿佛正欢迎着肉棒的插入。埼玉也同样按捺不住，阴茎顶在穴口，在润滑液的作用下轻轻一推便滑了进去，尽根没入。  
“杰诺斯的后面很会吸呢。像是永远不知满足一样。”  
“还不够。远远不够。想要得到老师的全部……哪怕只有今夜也好……”  
他清楚，终将降临的未来不会因逃避而延缓。但他更清楚，今夜他只需要让欲望麻痹自我，他只需要……忘记一切就好。  
即便一瞬而已。

4  
“心之壁”定义了人的形状，也注定了人类无法彼此理解的宿命。  
一些人所恐惧的，是无法身心交融、无法全然将自我奉献。像杰诺斯。  
另一些人所恐惧的，是敞开心扉会消弭边界、失去自由。像埼玉。  
而人类终究是渴望温暖的动物。他们终将学会收起尖刺，接纳与自己完全不同的存在，以拥抱化解彼此的伤痕。

“好舒服……老师……”  
“杰诺斯的穴也舒服得不得了啊。”  
传教士体位有利于插入得更深，埼玉每次冲撞都顶在最敏感的一点，引来杰诺斯浪叫连连。弟子双臂抱住他的后背，小腿交叠在腰间，身体紧紧相贴，似乎真的要将彼此融为一体永不分离。  
“请老师……轻一点……啊啊……”  
然而埼玉加大了抽插的速度和力道，换来杰诺斯一阵拔高的呻吟。胯部高高抬起的姿势使得交合的部位清晰可见，尺寸惊人的阳具每一次进出都一览无余，伴随着G点被顶撞的酥麻，整个义体仿佛过电流一般无法自拔。  
“又要去了……老师……呜！”  
杰诺斯再一次高潮了，指尖几乎陷进埼玉的背里。他以牙齿轻轻啮咬着埼玉的脖颈，带来撩拨心弦的酥麻。  
“还想要吗，杰诺斯？”  
改造人以吻回应了他。  
“当然。请老师不必怜惜我……”  
他完全压倒在杰诺斯身上，腾出一只手来拍打着改造人挺翘的臀部，揉搓着那果冻般手感的仿生硅胶，另一只手则揉捏着杰诺斯的胸部。尽管没有外显的乳头设计，但当埼玉的食指在胸甲上画圈时，杰诺斯仍旧感受到一阵格外强烈的刺激，难耐地扭动起腰肢，释放着渴求更多快感的信号。  
“老师不要……嗯啊……意识……要飞走了……”  
“我也要去了，杰诺斯。”  
“请老师全都射在里面……”  
杰诺斯夹紧双腿，与埼玉贴得更近，迎合着愈加激烈的抽插。埼玉猛地顶到最深处，将浓稠的精液尽数释放。被白浊浇灌的小穴蓦地收缩，不知第几次高潮的大脑一片空白，杰诺斯倒在埼玉身旁，不多时便沉沉睡去。而埼玉搂住弟子温热的身躯，任他毛茸茸的金发靠在胸膛，像抱紧一件不愿放手的珍宝。  
夜幕深沉。倾洒于地面的饮料折射出水光潋滟，窗帘因风而动，投下摇曳的影。  
只消停在此刻便好。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Do You Feel It?歌词节选  
> Gotta find my way, away from this place  
> 我要找到离开这里的方法  
> Can you take me now  
> 你能带我走吗 就现在  
> I-I want it, I want it real  
> 我渴望 认真地渴望  
> Are you afraid of me now?  
> 你害怕我了吗？  
> Are you afraid of me now?  
> 我让你害怕了吗？  
> Do you feel it? Do you feel it?  
> 你能否感受到 你能否感受到  
> Do you feel that I can see your soul?  
> 你是否察觉到我能看穿你的灵魂  
> Do you feel it? Do you feel it?  
> 你能否感受到 你能否感受到  
> Do you feel the beat in your heart?  
> 你能否感受到内心的悸动  
> I-I want it, I want it real  
> 我渴望 认真地渴望  
> Run away with me now  
> 和我一同逃离吧  
> I-I want it, I want it real  
> 我渴望 认真地渴望  
> Run away with me now  
> 和我远走高飞吧
> 
> Some Days I'm built of Metal, I can't be broken  
> 有时我仿佛钢铁铸就，坚不可摧  
> But not when I'm with you  
> 而你却使我脆弱  
> You love me real, we have it all  
> 若你真的爱我，我们就能拥有一切  
> Can't leave me now  
> 不要在此刻离开我  
> I love the way you are today  
> 我爱今天的你  
> Run away with me now  
> 和我一起逃离吧  
> Wind's in my hair, 'cause I don't care  
> 任由风吹乱发丝，因为我毫不在乎  
> Baby run away with me now  
> 宝贝 和我一起逃离吧  
> Run away with me now  
> 在此刻 和我远走高飞吧
> 
> Drinking in the Summer, I'm good at running  
> 我擅长逃避 感觉就像夏天的冰饮  
> I beat you in the Race again  
> 这场博弈我又赢了你  
> Are you afraid, when I look your way?  
> 当我看向你时，你会害怕吗  
> It's easiest to stay at home  
> 躲藏在安乐窝最易如反掌  
> But then we taste it, we got to have it  
> 但我们尝试过 便一定要拥有  
> We have no control  
> 无法抑制  
> Where is the love, the kind we dream of  
> 我们梦想中的爱又在何方  
> The kind that makes us young  
> 那种爱会让我们变得年轻  
> The kind that makes us young  
> 让我们重返纯真  
> Don't leave me  
> 不要离开我  
> Never leave me out  
> 永远别把我丢下


End file.
